Until You Were Gone
by Katniss17
Summary: Maggie/Charlie one-shot. My interpretation of what should have happened when Maggie decided to leave Holby. Was written two or three years ago so excuse the style.


Please note: The characters are not mine. This is my interpretation of what should have happened when Maggie left Holby

**Until You Were Gone**

Her eyes welled with tears as she entered the crowded staff room; a greeting of claps and cheers almost non-existent to her as she stood by the door, clearing her throat. She knew what she had to do.

"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Maggie breathed in deeply, avoiding eye contact with Charlie.

"I've been thinking and… and this court case made me realise how much time I've been wasting, how easy it can be to lose everything so suddenly." She gazed around the room, looking over at Snezena.

"So I've decided to take a break from Holby, travel for a while, I don't know yet but I can't stay. I love you all and I'm going to miss you so much." She looked directly at Charlie and the tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of losing him.

"I love you." She whispered, hoping he'd hear. He smiled slightly as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes again and ran out of the staff room.

She stood on the roof, gazing over at Holby below. A sudden chill took her breath away as the tears started building up in her eyes. Maggie sat down on the cold concrete and stared up into the night sky.

"Maggie? Maggie are you up here?" She stood up again as Tess came round the corner.

"Here you are, Charlie was worrying about you." The sound of his name made her heart ache.

"Yea, I came up here to think." Maggie sighed and leant her head against the wall. Tess put her hand on her shoulder gently.

"He's going to miss you, we all are." Maggie shook her head and looked at her.

"I don't want to leave him Tess, I love him." She sunk back down the wall.

"Then don't go." Tess sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"I have to, I can't stay in Holby."

"Tell him how you feel." Maggie looked at her again.

"He knows I can't stay."

"No, tell him you love him."

"I can't."

"Why not?" She looked down at her hands, thinking. Why couldn't she? What was stopping her?

"I…I just can't. I don't know why Tess. I want to, of course I want to, I just… I don't know."

"Tell him, you have to. I think you'll be surprised." Maggie looked up as Tess stood up again.

"What do you mean?" Tess grinned.

"I mean he likes you Maggie, he would have done anything to save your job, his face lights up every time you walk into the room, he'd do everything for you. Charlie's head over heels in love with you, and has been since he first met you."

"Really?" Tess nodded.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise." She looked back down at her.

"Talk to him, you'll feel better I promise." She left, leaving Maggie sitting alone on the floor.

The rain started to pelt down on Maggie as she stood up, shivering. She walked back to the edge of the roof and leant against the side.

"I love you so much Charlie, it's killing me just thinking about being apart from you but I have to go, I need a chance to be myself. How do I tell you?" She thought aloud, staring wistfully ahead. She jumped slightly as she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

"I love you too." Charlie whispered gently in her ear, his wet hair sticking to his face. Maggie turned round and gazed into his oceanic blue eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Charlie ran his fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Do what your heart tells you." He put his arms around her neck and leant in, gently kissing her. Maggie closed her eyes tightly, her mind telling her different to her heart, she didn't want the moment to end. Charlie broke away and slid his jacket off, draping it over Maggie's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you catch pneumonia." He put his arms around her gently and led her back inside.

A few minutes later they were sitting on the sofa in the staff room, listening to the rain pattering against the glass. Maggie shivered again slightly, snuggling into Charlie. He laid his head on hers and breathed in deeply.

"Please stay." He whispered. Maggie looked at him tearfully.

"I can't, I need to take Natas home."

"Will you come back and visit?"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me, start a fresh, new life somewhere else."

"I would, but I can't take Louis out of school while he's doing his GCSE's."

"Oh, yeah… Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No you should have. When Louis leaves school I'll join you."

"You can't leave your whole life behind for me."

"I can, my whole life may be in Holby but you're my entire world." Charlie kissed her head gently and stood up.

"I better go, Louis will be wondering where I've got to." Maggie nodded and stood up as well.

"My plane's due in a couple of hours so I need to pack." She kissed Charlie and hugged him tight.

"Don't forget me." She whispered before heading out the door. Charlie let his arms fall back to his sides.

"As if I ever could."

Maggie sat silently in the airport, staring down at her suitcase. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone, careful not to wake Natas who was sleep on the shoulder.

_Charlie, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I love you so much and I don't want to leave you behind but I have to._

Natas stirred slightly as Maggie continued.

_I promise I'll call everyday or write or text or something, it doesn't matter but I will keep in touch. Give Louis a hug from me. Love Maggie xxx_

She sighed and leant against the back of the chair as Natas woke up.

"Nana?" Maggie stroked her head gently.

"Shh sweetheart, go back to sleep. You'll see nana soon." She waited for her to lie back down before answering her phone.

_Don't get on the plane_

Maggie frowned slightly as she held back her tears.

_I am, don't try and change my mind._

_No, just wait. Don't get on the plane yet. Please._

She sat up straight, startling Natas.

_Why?_

_Just don't, please. I love you. Xx_

She put her phone back into her pocket as a voice came through the loud speaker.

"The 10pm flight to Serbia is now boarding" Maggie took a deep breath and stood up, gently taking Natas' hand and made her way to the plane.

She stopped just before reaching the boarding gates as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Maggie, turn around." She put down her case and spun round, the phone still to her ear. Over the other side of the airport stood Charlie, a bag at his feet. He grinned and put the phone down, waving across to her. She looked at him in shock as he came over to her, and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Charlie what are you doing here?"

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let you go alone did you?"

"But Louis…"

"He's staying with his grandparents."

"You can't leave everything behind."

"I can, and I am. Maggie, I want to be with you and no one else." She smiled as he kissed her softly on the nose.

"Now, haven't we got a plane to catch?" She nodded and took his hand, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"A fresh start?" Charlie gazed down at her.

"A new beginning."


End file.
